utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Maigo no Kokoro (song)
|font color = white |track color = #9DDAE7 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol. 6 |previous = - |next = [LOVE 1000% -with piano- (TV size)| |3=Maji LOVE 1000% -with piano- [TV Size マジLOVE1000％ -with piano- size}}]] |current track = Maigo no Kokoro 迷子のココロ}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVE1000％ Original Soundtrack Vol. 6 迷子のココロ |image = |kanji name = 迷子のココロ |romaji name = maigo no KOKORO |translation = My Lost Heart |type = Soundtrack (Insert Song) |artist = |3=Nanami Haruka}} ( |3=Sawashiro Miyuki}}) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei }} The first track in [[Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol. 6| |3=' Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol. 6'}}]], sung by [[Nanami Haruka| |3='Nanami Haruka'}}]] who is voiced by |3=''Sawashiro Miyuki''}}. Lyrics English = Lost in a labyrinth in the dark of night, I don’t know my true feelings Like a rabbit that’s fled from the moon, Staring at the clock that won’t turn back If I could turn back time, Surely it’d seem a little selfish Under this vast sky, even though I’m connected to everyone, why is it so? Answer me, my song! Hey God, please teach me! It’s painful, so painful, but still I’m happy! Contricting my heart so tightly… Ah, these feelings are my answer! Probably all along, like a child Not wanting to grow up… My lost heart Unable to fix my mismatched buttons, Will I understand your words at all? With my right hand hidden in my pocket, The truth is all I can do is wish they connect If I close my eyes, I’ll be able hear it Stronger and stronger, this playing comes together Once more, that harmony will shine, colored by that melody! Pray Song That’s right, in the rainbow of the future we’ve painted, Not even one person should be missing from these seven colors! Firmly, the dreams we’ve created Oh, and the melody from that time were probably always resonating… This song has always been right next to My lost heart Ah, it seems like I’ve always understood I want to tell you many times! I love all of you! Contricting my heart so tightly… Ah, these feelings are my answer! Probably all along, like a child Not wanting to grow up… My lost heartRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = mayoi konda RABIRINSU　yoru no naka hontou no kimochi　nani mo wakaranakute tsuki kara nigeta　usagi mitai modoranai　tokei wo mitsumete ita kono mama jikan ga　modoreba nante kitto　 chotto　wagamama kana kono oozora no shita　minna he to tsunagatteru no ni nande darou kotaete　My Song nee　kamisama oshiete kudasai setsunakute　setsunakute　 demo ureshiin desu gyutto　mune wo shimetsukeru aa　kono omoi no kotae tabun　zutto　kodomo no mama otona ni naritakunai maigo no KOKORO kakechigatta BOTAN　naosezu ni kotoba wo gutto　nomikondemasen ka kakushita migite　POKETTO he to hontou wa　tsunagitai dake na no ni hitomi wo tojireba　kikoeru deshou tsuyoku　tsuyoku　kanade atte ano HAAMONII wo　mou ichido kagayaku hazu　ano senritsu wa irodoru　Pray Song sou　mirai no niji wo egaku ni wa hitori demo　kaketecha nanairo ni naranai desu gyutto　tsumuida yume tachi Uh　ano toki no MERODI mo tabun　zutto　hibiiteru no uta wa itsumo tonari ni maigo no KOKORO aa　wakatta youna ki ga shimasu nando demo　tsutaetai　minna ga daisuki desu gyutto　mune wo shimetsukeru aa　kono omoi no kotae tabun　zutto　kodomo no mama otona ni naritakunai maigo no KOKORO |-| Kanji = 迷い込んだラビリンス　夜の中 本当の気持ち　何もわからなくって 月から逃げた　うさぎみたい 戻らない　時計を見つめていた このまま時間が　戻ればなんて きっと　ちょっと　わがままかな この大空の下　みんなへと 繋がってるのになんでだろう 答えて　My song ねぇ　神様教えてください 切なくて　切なくて…　でも嬉しいんです ぎゅっと　胸を締め付ける 嗚呼　この想いの答え たぶん　ずっと　子供のまま 大人になりたくない 迷子のココロ 掛け違ったボタン　直せずに 言葉をぐっと　飲み込んでませんか 隠した右手　ポケットへと 本当は　繋ぎたいだけなのに 瞳を閉じれば　聴こえるでしょう 強く　強く　奏で合って あのハーモニーを　もう一度 輝くはず　あの旋律は 彩る　Pray song そう　未来の虹を描くには 一人でも　欠けてちゃ七色にならないです ぎゅっと　　紡いだ夢達 Uh　あの時のメロディも たぶん　ずっと　響いてるの 歌はいつも隣に 迷子のココロ 嗚呼　わかったような気がします 何度でも　伝えたい　みんなが大好きです ぎゅっと　胸を締め付ける 嗚呼　この想いの答え たぶん　ずっと　子供のまま 大人になりたくない 迷子のココロKanji Lyrics from Ameba Video |track name = Maigo no Kokoro |file link = }} Trivia *This song is an insert song in episode 09 and 12 in the anime Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000%. References Navigation Category:Music Category:Soundtrack Category:Insert songs Category:Nanami Haruka (songs) Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Original Soundtrack Vol.6 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs)